


Ice Skating

by ChloeGreen1998



Series: Christmas 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humour, Ice Skating, M/M, also soft, bambi on ice, iwaoi are best ship, matsuhana will rince him, oikawa is crap bc of course he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: The only issue with having a double ice skating date planned with Matsuhana is the fact Oikawa doesn't know how to skate so forces Iwaizumi to take him to the rink to practice and it goes about as well as you would expect
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Christmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024683
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey friends and welcome to day three of Haikyuu Christmas fics!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the series so far and here as promised is Iwaoi ice skating!

"Iwa-chan help," Oikawa prompted for the fifth time in what felt like thirty seconds and Iwaizumi was ready to just go home and curl up in their bed. "How is this so hard?"

"You were the one who agreed to the ice skating double date crappykawa," Iwaizumi grumbled back, peering back at his boyfriend.

The two of them had agreed to a double date with their best friends, Issei and Takahiro, and when they had suggested ice skating, Oikawa had agreed straight away even though he'd never been and didn't know how so, of course, he'd somehow convinced Iwaizumi to take him for a "practice run" a few days beforehand and how here they were.

"Because it's romantic Iwa-chan, ice skating at Christmas with the love of your life, how can you say that's not romantic?!" Oikawa exclaimed, resting one hand on his hip as the other continued to clutch the wall next to him.

"I never said it wasn't romantic but it's not as romantic when your boyfriend is stood hugging the wall all night," Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Oikawa once again almost lose his footing. "I don't want to spend a night in the emergency room because you end up falling and breaking your arm when ice skating."

"So dramatic Iwa-chan,"

"Maybe I'll just leave you here and go home," Iwaizumi replied, turning his back to his boyfriend.

"No, wait," Oikawa cried out, reaching out to his boyfriend before he fell face first onto the solid ice underneath him.

"Shittykawa, oi!" Iwaizumi shouted, panic slipping into his stomach as he knelt down next to his boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Iwa-chan," Oikawa managed to sit up and look over at his boyfriend, he rubbed his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding before he let a small smile slip onto his face. "No damage done," but Iwaizumi could hear the small shake in Oikawa's voice.

"Come on," Iwaizumi helped Oikawa stand steadily and kept hold on his hands tightly before gently guiding him around the ice. He was glad there weren't many other people around, one because it minamised the amount of people that had watched Oikawa fall and two, it meant he didn't have to be as careful as he slowly skated backwards. "There you go see,"

"Now this is romantic,"

"Shut up shittykawa," Iwaizumi snapped, blaming the cold for the redness that brushed his cheeks.

The two of them did a couple of laps around the rink together, Oikawa gripping tightly to Iwaizumi's hands and smiled softly at the man in front of him. Eventually, Oikawa managed to let go of Iwaizumi's hands and shakily did a lap on his own, Iwaizumi close behind just in case he fell again.

"See Iwa-chan, I knew that I'd do it eventually."

"It only took you falling flat on your face once!"

"Iwaaaaaaa, please don't tell the others about that, they'll rinse me for it."

"I know, that's why it's so tempting," Iwaizumi chuckled at the pout on Oikawa's face and shook his head. "I won't tell them, don't worry shittykawa but if you fall next week I won't be able to hide that."

"I guess I'll just have to have another lesson from my Iwa-chan."

"Fine," Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, opening the door to their apartment and welcoming the warmth that rushed over the two of them.

The two of them fell down onto their sofa, Oikawa resting his head on Iwaizumi's lap whilst Iwaizumi gently ran his fingers through his hair. He watched as Oikawa's eyes started to close and soft snores filled the room. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes gently and picked up his boyfriend in his arms and took it back to their bedroom and rested him down onto the bed. 

"I love you shittykawa," he whispered before slipping into the bed with him and squeezing him gently.

And if Oikawa definitely fell on his face and almost broke his nose whilst they were out with Issei and Takahiro, nobody needed to mention that.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe we're already three days in honestly, I feel like December is truly going to fly by and i still have Christmas shopping to do yikes
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed these two morons ice skating and I'll see you tomorrow for some Kuroken softness!


End file.
